Wasiat Ibu Lotek
by Erry-kun
Summary: Berbekal kata-kata terakhir dari sang ibu, Nijimura pun mencoba memulai hubungan dengan si dia. / "Oh, iya. Kamu harus nikah sama Kang Jaki, ya." "Kang Jaki yang mana?" "Yang preman itu loh Nak, yang suka narikin uang iuran setiap jam makan siang." / Nijimura/Haizaki. NijiHai.


Nijimura Shuuzou, anak tukang lotek paling legendaris seantero pasar Cicaheum. Di suatu hari yang mendung diguyur hujan rintik-rintik, ibunya tersayang—idola para pecinta lotek—itu menghembuskan napas terakhirnya setelah seminggu lamanya tergolek lemah di ranjang karena sakit.

Ketika detik-detik mendebarkan dan menyayat hati itu terjadi, sang ibu—yang mahir menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya menggoda seraya mengulek bumbu lotek—ini sempat memberikan kata-kata terakhir pada sang anak.

"Sujo, anak kesayangan Emak, Emak titip bisnis kebanggaan keluarga kita ... sayang 'kan warung lotek kita laku, Nak. Jangan lupa Kang Daiki ngutang dua porsi harus ditagih ya."

"Iya, mak ...," Nijimura berlinang air mata. Bibirnya maju sedikit karena kebiasaan.

"Oh, iya. Kamu harus nikah sama Kang Jaki, ya," kata sang ibu kemudian, Nijimura terkejut setengah mati.

"Kang Jaki yang mana!?"

"Yang preman itu loh Nak, yang suka narikin uang iuran setiap jam makan siang."

"Kenapa harus sama dia, Mak?" Nijimura _nyolot_ , matanya melotot. Tapi dia tetap ganteng.

"Ka-karena—" ibunya itu berujar terbata-bata, sepertinya sudah nyaris waktunya. "—Emak tahu kamu diam-diam _demen_ sama dia, Nak." Kemudian sang ibu terbujur kaku semakin memucat. Nijimura merasakan hatinya mencelos, hampa kosong penuh kepedihan.

Ibunya telah pergi.

"EMAAAAK!"

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Wasiat Ibu Lotek (c) Erry-kun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC banget, Indonesia!AU, typo, EYD jumpalitan.**

 **A/N:** Lotek adalah makanan khas Sunda berupa rebusan sayuran yang dicampur sambal dengan bumbu kacang.

* * *

 **Wasiat Ibu Lotek**

 **.: NijiHai :.**

* * *

Sekitar dua bulan berlalu setelah kejadian menyedihkan itu. Nijimura yang memang bukan tipe melankolis, langsung bisa bangkit meskipun pada awalnya dia sering melamun di depan televisi saking tidak terimanya. Nijimura baru sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa diam terus karena meskipun dia diam tanpa makan berhari-hari pun tidak akan ada yang sadar apalagi peduli. Lebih penting lagi, kalau dia tidak produktif siapa yang akan membayar tagihan listrik rumahnya?

Alhasil sekarang dia telah bangkit dan menjalankan bisnis ibunya sebagai penjual lotek. Dulu ibunya primadona juara lenggak-lenggok di antara para preman dan tukang ojek, kini Nijimura jadi pangeran nomor satu dari para ibu-ibu penjual sayur dan daging di pasar. Padahal Nijimura pikir lotek dia tidak akan selaku buatan ibunya karena Nijimura tidak jago goyang pinggul genit untuk menarik pelanggan.

Tapi terkadang hal buruk terjadi padanya selagi berjualan; semisal dikedipin _banci_ yang bermaksud _ngamen_ terselubung. Nijimura sering balas kedipin karena iseng dan memang gemar jadi PHP.

 _Melanjutkan bisnis?_ Cek.

 _Menagih utang Kang Daiki?_ Cek. Meskipun dia harus terlibat adu jotos dulu dengan sang supir angkot berkulit gelap tersebut.

 _Nikah dengan Kang Jaki?_

Nah, yang satu ini belum. Sebenarnya tepat sekali yang ibunya katakan, Nijimura sudah lama sekali _kesengsem_ pada preman bersurai abu-abu acak-acakan itu sejak pertama kali si preman bertugas di pasar Cicaheum. Nijimura enggan mengaku pada ibunya bukan karena takut tidak direstui, tapi takut ditertawakan karena seleranya memang agak aneh. Ah, Nijimura tidak menganggap dirinya aneh karena menurutnya Kang Jaki—Haizaki Shougo—itu manis sekali di saat-saat tertentu, orang lain saja yang tidak bisa menyadarinya.

Karena itu, akhirnya di suatu hari yang cerah Nijimura bergerak cepat memenuhi pesan ibunya.

"Woi, monyong, iuran!"

"Eh, kebetulan lo ke sini Jak."

"Sudahlah, _nggak_ perlu banyak omo—"

"Ayo jadian, Jak."

"HAH? Apa-apaan lo, Ji?"

" _Nggak_ boleh, gitu?"

"Eh?" Haizaki memelankan suaranya, "Ya ... _nggak_ apa-apa sih," pandangannya terlempar ke arah lain, sedikit merona merah jambu wajahnya. Melihat pemandangan itu, alhasil Nijimura mendadak lupa diri.

 _ASTAGA EMAK YANG DI SURGA, SUJO BAHAGIA._

"Yaudah sini gua suapin lotek mau, _nggak_?" tanya Nijimura kemudian, dengan bibir majunya yang mengajak ribut.

" _Kampret_ jijik tahu, muka gua mau ditaruh di mana?"

Aura hitam bermunculan dari belakang sang tukang lotek. "Lo mau disuapin lotek apa mau disuapin aspal pake sendok semen?" ancamnya.

Sang preman pun ciut seketika, "Lo-lotek deh ..."

"Jangan begitu dong ngomongnya," Nijimura mulai menjinak kembali.

"Bagaimana?"

" _Mau lotek dong, Aa Sujo~_ gitu."

"Najis!" Haizaki mengumpat.

"Serius lo _nggak_ mau lotek?" aura Nijimura mulai menggelap kembali.

"Eh—eh, mau _deng_ , Aa Sujo ..." Haizaki terpaksa menjawab demikian dengan suara kecil. Kalau dia tidak tahu bahwa bos preman saja pernah dibuat babak belur oleh si bibir maju ini, dia tidak akan rela diinjak harga dirinya seperti ini.

Tapi berhubung Haizaki agak _maso_ , diam-diam dia senang saja. _Eh_.

Akhirnya dua sejoli dari dua dunia berbeda namun masih satu lokasi ini menjalin hubungan yang lebih dekat. Gosip hubungan mereka tersebar luas ke seluruh penjuru pasar. Padahal mereka tidak memberi tahu siapa pun. Tapi aktivitas setiap pagi mereka yang suap-suapan sepiring lotek itu cukup menjelaskan semuanya. Jangan berpikir itu romantis, karena kata-kata mereka yang sama-sama _nyolot_ itu sangat merusak suasana.

"Jangan panggil gua Niji, panggil Sujo aja."

"Sujo?"

"Iya, itu nama gua."

"Oh, lo panggil gua Shougo juga deh."

"Hah? Sogo?"

"Shou-go!"

"So-go?"

"Shougo!"

"Sogo sajalah. Susah banget nama lo," balas Nijimura. Tidak sadar bahwa namanya sendiri 'kan sebenarnya Shuuzou, siapa pula yang pertama kali merusaknya menjadi Sujo? Hanya Tuhan dan almarhum ibunya yang tahu.

"Jelek amat sih."

"Itu 'kan panggilan sayang."

Haizaki melirik Nijimura, wajahnya menantang tapi malu-malu. " _Kampret_."

"Apaan lo bilang tadi?"

"Ah, _kaga_."

Begitu tidak romantisnya Nijimura, terkadang kawan-kawan preman Haizaki heran kenapa laki-laki bersurai abu-abu itu mau-maunya menjadi pacar sang tukang lotek. _Bohay_? Tidak. Kaya? Tidak. Baik? Tidak. Ganteng? _Sedikit_.

Salah satunya adalah Hanamiya Makoto yang kemudian memutuskan untuk membahas topik ini setelah rapat Asosiasi Preman dan Begal Cicaheum usai sore itu. "Jak, lo gila karena keracunan beras plastik atau gimana?"

"Hah, maksud lo?"

"Lo beneran dipacarin tukang lotek yang _monyong_ itu, 'kan?"

"Bukan urusan lo!" Haizaki salah tingkah, dia menutupinya dengan menjawab _nyolot_.

"Jangan patah hati gini, sob."

"Apaan?"

"Dari dulu memang gua tahu, lo demen almarhum ibu tukang lotek itu, 'kan? Lo sering ngeliatin warung loteknya dari jauh, gua tahu. Gua 'kan teman yang baik."

"Bentar, bentar, lo pikir—"

"Lo pasti merasa patah hati waktu itu ibu _bohay_ meninggal, tapi gua _nggak_ nyangka sampai—"

"Heh! Gua ngeliatin tuh warung lotek bukan ngeliatin Emaknya, lah! Udah tua, janda lagi! Udah dibobol!" Haizaki menggunakan bahasa yang sangat indah.

"Hah, terus lo liatin siapa?"

"Anaknya, lah!—eh ...," sejenak Haizaki terdiam tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi, kedua matanya melotot.

Terbongkarlah rahasia terbesarnya.

" _Buset_ , ternyata lu yang demen duluan. Dasar _maso_!" Hanamiya berujar menusuk relung hati Haizaki yang paling dalam. Padahal diam-diam si alis tebal itu berpotensi _maso_ juga.

Haizaki termenung. Dia sampai disebut _maso_. Ah, lagi pula Haizaki sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa _kesengsem_ pada si tukang lotek muda. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir apa bagusnya si nama pelangi itu? Galak dan _sewot_ begitu.

"Mana iuran, Sujo!"

" _Kaga_ ada duit, sumpah! Hari ini lagi sepi."

"Bohong lo, dari tadi juga rame! Mana yang beli cewek-cewek SMA pula."

Nijimura tertawa seraya menyengir meminta ditabok, "Cemburu lo."

" _Kampret_!" Haizaki menggerutu. " _Nggak_ usah banyak omong lo. Pokoknya bayar!"

"Lewat yang gua doang lah, bos lo _nggak_ akan sadar."

"Kalau dia sadar, gua bisa habis dipukulin, _monyong_! Lo tega?"

Nijimura tampak berubah ekspresi menajam, marah. Haizaki agak senang karena mungkin si tukang lotek bibir maju itu tidak mau pacarnya disakiti—

" _Kaga_ boleh! Yang boleh mukulin lo 'kan cuma gua!"

 _Ekampret_. Jahat sekali Nijimura itu. Oh, tidak, dia hanya salah satu bentuk dari pacar posesif. Haizaki nangis sesenggukan dalam hati (Hanya di dalam hati, karena kalau sampai ke luar 'kan malu).

"Eh, taogenya tinggal sedikit. Lo di sini dulu ya, Sogo. Jagain warung gua. Nanti gua balik lagi."

"Heh! Gua masih banyak kerja—"

"Jagain ya, sayang!"

Haizaki mendadak mual, Nijimura telah menghilang pergi.

Haizaki terpaksa duduk diam menunggu di warung itu. Dia tidak henti-hentinya menggerutu kesal karena sikap seenaknya laki-laki itu. Apa sebaiknya mereka berhenti saja? Apa Nijimura tidak akan marah dan mengancamnya kalau dia meminta putus? Apa Haizaki tidak akan menyesal?

Menghela napas berat, Haizaki tidak bisa memutuskannya sekarang.

"Si _monyong_ saja suka seenaknya sama gua, ya gua juga boleh lah!" Haizaki masuk ke dalam warung, mencari-cari tempat di mana laki-laki bernama pelangi itu menyimpan uangnya. "Persetanlah, yang penting uang iuran dia masuk ke gua!"

Dari meja, saku jaket Nijimura yang digantung di dekat sana, laci, kotak di dekat kompor; semuanya sudah Haizaki periksa. Tapi nihil, tidak ada uang sama sekali di semua tempat itu. Mulai merasa putus asa, Haizaki memeriksa ke kolong meja. Mungkin saja Nijimura memang berniat menyembunyikannya.

Di bawah sana, secara mengejutkan Haizaki justru menemukan celengan ayam dari tanah liat. Ketika diangkatnya celengan itu, Haizaki memperkirakan isinya lumayan banyak. Diintip dari lubang pun sepertinya pecahannya sepuluh sampai lima puluh ribuan. "Tuh _monyong_ ternyata banyak _duit_! Sialan _banget_ bohongin gua—"

Ocehan Haizaki terhenti ketika melihat ternyata di bagian bawah celengan ayam tersebut ada sebuah kertas menempel pakai selotip dengan tulisan tangan Nijimura.

' _Buat bulan madu ke Bali sama Sogo.'_

"HAH!?"

Celengan tersebut hampir terjun bebas mencumbu lantai. Untungnya Haizaki bisa menahan diri.

 _ASELOLE_. Hati Haizaki _doki-doki fuwa-fuwa time_ , ingin berteriak girang tapi masih punya kemaluan. Wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga, untung tidak ada kawan preman yang memergoki ekspresinya sekarang. _Astagaastagaastaga ini bukan mimpi?_

Haizaki telak memutuskan tidak jadi minta putus.

Kemudian ketika Nijimura kembali dari berbelanja taoge, Haizaki berhasil menyembunyikan kejahatannya—mengacak-acak barang orang lain—dan tersenyum-senyum seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Nijimura sempat curiga karena Haizaki tiba-tiba _sedikit_ lebih lembut dari biasanya. Tapi kemudian dia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa hal itu mungkin karena ketampanannya meningkat beberapa persen.

"Sogo, lo manis deh kalau senyum _kayak_ begitu."

Seketika Haizaki menghapuskan senyum dari muka wajahnya.

Kemudian hubungan mereka berjalan mulus layaknya ubin di dinding kamar mandi selama beberapa minggu. Meskipun sama-sama tidak punya wasap dan bebeem, rasanya cukup telepon-teleponan karena mendengar suara si dia yang nyolot-nyolot seksi itu jauh lebih membuat _doki-doki_.

Nijimura merasa damai dan tentram saja hidupnya sampai suatu hari yang cerah seorang pengamen kurang kalsium berambut merah menyala dan pakai lensa kontak kuning di sebelah mata bernyanyi di depan warung loteknya.

" _Bang, sms siapa ini bang ...? Bang, pesannya pakai sayang-sayang ..._ "

Tidak, tidak. Tidak ada yang salah dengan pengamen itu dan lagu yang dipilihnya. Justru sepertinya ada yang salah dengan Nijimura. Belakangan memang Haizaki sering teleponan di dekatnya dengan seseorang; pakai sayang-sayang. Tapi selama ini Nijimura tidak peduli saja. Lagu itu menginspirasinya untuk meminta penjelasan dari sang pacar. Kalau dipikir-pikir ... jangan-jangan Haizaki selingkuh? Nijimura baru menyadari kemungkinan tersebut karena mungkin dia memang jarang berpikir.

Setelah memberikan uang seribu bergambar angklung pada laki-laki merah tersebut, Nijimura segera menelepon Haizaki untuk menemuinya.

Secepat kilat Haizaki datang ke sana karena mengira Nijimura mau memberikan seporsi lotek gratis padanya.

"Sujo—!"

"Ah, duduk lo! Gua mau introgasi!"

"... hah?"

"Duduk aja!"

Haizaki menurut, meskipun bertanya-tanya heran dalam hati.

"Apaan—"

" _Nggak_ usah banyak tanya, sekarang lo jawab pertanyaan gua: lo teleponan pakai sayang-sayang sama siapa?"

Haizaki bengong sejenak, tapi detik berikutnya dia justru tertawa. " _Bego_ lo, Sujo!"

"Kampret lo sebut gua _bego_?"

" _Bego_! Gua udah lama sering gitu, lo baru nanya itu siapa sekarang?"

"Lo sengaja, ya?"

Haizaki menurunkan nada suaranya, "Ya ... _kaga gitu_ juga."

" _Yaudah_ , itu siapa?"

"Kang Daiki itu—"

" _Ekampret_ lu selingkuh sama yang bagusan dikit kek! Gantengan gua, jauh! Dekil gitu."

"Gua kaga selingkuh! Najis sama dia."

"Tapi lo sayang-sayangan!"

"Itu bercanda. Bukan berarti gua selingkuh, 'kan?"

Nijimura mendengus, tidak langsung membalas. Lelah raga ini, bibirnya pun semakin maju. Dia menghela napas pelan, "Habisnya kalau ke gua, lo _nggak_ pernah mau panggil _sayang_."

"I-itu 'kan beda!" Haizaki melotot, agak malu-malu _gitu_.

"Beda apanya?"

"Kalau ke Daiki 'kan bercanda—"

"Kalau ke gua?"

"Y-ya serius lah ..."

 _Cie, ahem_.

Memerah salah tingkah kedua-duanya.

Nijimura mengendalikan dirinya lebih dulu. Dia mulai bekerja lagi membersikan meja warung loteknya. "Ah ... ya sudahlah. Sana kerja lagi, siapa tahu bos lu nyariin ..."

Haizaki mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, cemberut lucu—tumben sekali—lalu dia berbalik cepat membelakangi Nijimura. Dengan suara kecil dia membuka suara,

"I-iya, _sayang_."

Nijimura kaget bukan main, merasa melambung tinggi sudah pasti. Tapi tatkala lamunan singkat telah sepenuhnya melunturkan diri, sadar-sadar ternyata Haizaki telah terlebih dulu angkat kaki; kabur dengan kecepatan tinggi.

 _Astagaastagaastaga._ Kokoro Nijimura tidak tahan. Ingin sekali gigit taoge tapi sayang 'kan untuk jualan.

Begitulah hubungan aneh mereka. _Nyolot_ dan kasar semacam aspal jalan tol, tapi terkadang bisa menjadi lembut bumbu kupat tahu pada waktu yang tempat. Karena sang ibu lotek _bahenol_ sedang tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua sekarang dari alam yang lain. Doa ibu itu selalu manjur, 'kan?

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

 _Naon? Naon ieu duh gusti?_ /senyum ala meme yaoming/

Saya gagal paham dengan tulisan saya sendiri akhir-akhir ini :"" Tapi karena saya haus NijiHai, yasudahlah dibuat meskipun ide seadanya gini (nangis darah)

Inspirasi fanfiksi ini (terus terang) adalah karena nonton preman pensiun dan sehabis belajar sejarah di les (loh kok...). Waktu itu guru sejarah saya bilang, ibu-ibu tukang lotek itu kalau lagi numbuk bumbu lotek, pantatnya ke sana-ke mari. (WOY) tapi jangan bayangin Nijimura kayak gitu... kan gak lucu :") cukup bibirnya saja yang ke sana ke mari (plak)

Oh, iya, makasiiiih banyak yang sudah review di dua fanfiksi saya kemarinan yang pairingnya ajaib banget itu hahaha (plak) saya nggak menyangka pairing asal comot itu ada juga yang mau baca hiks terharu (peluk satu-satu)

Oke, akhir kata... makasih juga untuk yang sudah baca tulisan ini sampai akhir (plus bonus curhatan sayanya) xD kritik dan sarannya jangan sungkan ya, _minna-sama~_! Makasih makasih makasiih /senyum _angelic_ /


End file.
